


Of Cigarette Smoke and Dumb Boys

by TylerPage



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Felix is bad at feelings, M/M, changbin is an asshole, i mention that drug prevention thing american kids had to do in school also, i promise its just three seconds of dumb boys, idk if thats still relevant?, just a lil though, nerd felix, no one else is even mentioned sorry lmao, punk changbin, rated teen for swearing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerPage/pseuds/TylerPage
Summary: "Felix wants to punch something. Most likely the wall, but preferably Changbin’s stupid, handsome face."Or Author doesn't know how to write summaries and just wanted to write a fluff fic with everyone's favorite good boy/punk boy trope.





	Of Cigarette Smoke and Dumb Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting online and it's very self-indulgent uwu. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My personal goal was to write at least 1000 words and hhhh I did it! Barely, but I did it! Also I can't write without swear words so there's a bit of cursing in this nvajjfgbjljdv sorry!

Felix wants to punch something. Most likely the wall, but preferably Changbin’s stupid, handsome face. He comes over every night and runs his perfect hands over Felix’s proudly displayed scholarly achievement awards. It makes his blood boil how Changbin laughs like it’s funny, like their grades aren’t important, like he doesn’t care if he graduates or not. He smokes like he doesn't know the dangers and seeing as Felix has lectured him endless times, he absolutely knows. For God’s sake, they were in the same Health class in their first year of high school and Changbin graduated from D.A.R.E just like every other fifth grader! And it drives him crazy that he continues to feign ignorance and smoke like he’s trying to break a world record. And sure! Felix knows he shouldn’t care about the adrenaline chasing so-called bad boy ruining his own life in front of him, but, fuck, does he care.

See, he’s kind of in love with this asshole. He loves the way the older boy dances around in his bedroom like a fool with a cigarette dangling from his lips and blood dripping from his nose. Felix had stood to the side still with shock and clutching a handful of tissues, but Changbin had insisted they just let it bleed. Hours later they worked together to rub the bloodstains out of the carpet. The music had long since stopped, but neither noticed. They had no trouble dancing to the sound of each others laughter.

But right now, Felix isn’t laughing. He hates the way Changbin smokes in his bedroom like its a joke. He smokes one, two, three cigarettes until the air is thick and suffocating. He doesn’t even bother to open the window. Felix is pouting and he knows he must look ridiculous, but he misses the fresh air of late night drives and shy kisses on nights so dark they can’t even see each other. They’re stressed with the final moments of high school and any time for poorly disguised dates and overthinking small kisses is pushed to the side for near constant studying. Felix worked hard forcing the other boy to actually try and graduate and they’ve been at each other's throats for weeks. Never has there been as stubborn a boy as Seo Changbin. Especially when it comes to being tutored. The textbook laying between them has been long forgotten and Felix is  _tired._ He realizes he wants to punch something as Changbin lights cigarette number four.

“Can you at least open the window?” Changbin responds by flicking ash onto the bed and oh, that is it. Felix was annoyed before and now he’s pissed. Spurred on by his anger he lunges forward with enough force that he takes Changbin to the floor. They land, hard, and Felix never stops moving landing one, two, three punches. Changbin grabs his wrists and pushes him off and away. He’s about to land his revenge on Felix when he notices the tears across the freckled cheeks. He stares at him, his chest heaving and his eyes unwavering. Felix would have been intimidating if not for the tears. Changbin's fists unclench and he places his palms on the floor.

“What the fuck, Lix.” He says it with his eyes glued to the ground. On some level, he knew this was coming and he was excited to see how Felix would snap, but somehow he didn’t expect him to snap so hard and so fast. Felix responds in between hiccups.

“I just. I just love you.” He puts his face in his bloodied hands and cries, louder now.

Changbin really shouldn’t be shocked. He’s the one who initiated all their past kisses, but to be honest they never felt real. At two in the morning on the roof, behind gas stations, under the covers, in the back yard, it just didn’t feel real. He thinks, distantly, that nothing feels real when Felix is involved. How is he supposed to focus when there’s someone so _perfect_ here with him. It’s like every time he looks close enough at Lix everything else fades into static and he hates how cliche of him it is to even think that, but he swears its true.

He spends so long trapped in his own thoughts that he forgets to respond to Felix’s confession. It weighs heavy in the air and Felix takes the silence as rejection. He tries to scoot away desperately, but how does he run from this situation when it’s going on in _his bedroom_. He can’t excuse himself from his own house and, oh. It’s just now hit him that he’s hit and confessed to his crush all within five minutes and if he wasn’t panicking before, he definitely is now.

It’s when Felix begins to stutter out apologies through his tears that Changbin finally jumps into action. Even if Changbin was as good with words as Lix is he doesn’t think he’d ever know how to respond, so instead, he surges forward taking the younger boy into his arms and shushes him gently. Felix lifts his head up in shock and Changbin takes that moment to press a chaste kiss against his lips. He whispers “I’m sorry.”

If not for how shocked he was, Felix would have laughed. “ _You’re_ sorry? I punched you!”

“And I deserved it.” He smiles that annoying perfect smile and leans forward to kiss Felix again, but is stopped with a finger to his lips.

“You probably taste like smoke. Let’s get ice cream?” Changbin only laughs and grabs his keys in response. While Felix grabs his wallet Binnie opens a window and they exit the room hand in hand. Later Felix does let Changbin kiss him, but if he tastes like smoke Felix doesn’t mention it. He just goes back to his ice cream and hopes that they won’t have to hide their kisses in the dark anymore. And Changbin decides that Felix looks somehow even more ethereal in the daylight than he ever could have imagined.

_“I like dark” my ass._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing the online orientation for my college. sorry mom :')
> 
> Also if you don't know what D.A.R.E. is here's the info I ripped from google. "Drug Abuse Resistance Education (D.A.R.E.) is an education program that seeks to prevent use of controlled drugs, membership in gangs, and violent behavior. Students who enter the program sign a pledge not to use drugs or join gangs and are informed by local police officers about the dangers of recreational drug use in an interactive in-school curriculum which lasts ten weeks."


End file.
